RWBY: Guardians
by SOVIETxEAGLE
Summary: Devan Treynach was a 16 year old soldier sent to fight in a war long before the Traveler appeared on Earth. A Ghost revived him to make him a Guardian. But when something happens to the Warp Drive in his ship, things go out of control! Rated T for Language...for now.
1. Prologue: Guardian

**Prologue: Guardian**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything for Destiny or RWBY. ALL RIGHTS belong to Bungie for Destiny, and Monty Oum for RWBY.**

This has been an idea in my head for a bit when I started playing the Destiny Beta recently, and I wanted to make a crossover for it! :D This is going to be a story for my character in the game and how he ends up on Remnant, so everyone enjoy and give me feedback on this first chapter! Hope you like it.

* * *

In a snowy deserted area, a small orb was flying around broken highways looking for something. It flew into some cars and saw a skeleton and it scanned it with a blue light. "Ouch." It said after scanning it and continuing on. Little did it know, it was being followed...

As it knew up a small hill, it scanned again until it noticed it found what it was looking for. "Is it possible?" The voice was more clear as it spoke, given it had a male voice. He scanned the body that that was lying on the ground, and then opened himself up circling some metal pieces on his floating body. "There you are." After that, he closed up, and flared off a light.

* * *

Seeing black, Devan Treynach last remembered being held down and laughed at before watching his best friend being shot in the head to death. "Guardian...Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" _"Who's voice is that..."_ Devan thought as he heard a robotic voice outside, he slowly opened his eyes to a little floating ball with triangle edges. "It worked...you're alive!" He said, spinning some of the edges in happiness. "I'm...alive?" He said after looking at his hands. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you." He replied.

"Who're you?" Devan asked. "I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you... Well, you've been dead a long time. So, you're gonna see a lot of things you won't understand." A loud roar was heard in the distance. "This is fallen territory, we aren't save here. I have to get you to the city." The ghost turned around and looked at the wall of a huge building not to far from them.

"The city?" Devan asked once again, confused out of his mind. "Hold still." The ghost turned invisible and hid inside Devan's head. "Where'd you go?" He called out to it, but it didn't answer for a second. "Don't worry I'm still with you. We need to move, fast." The ghost said, a bit louder now that he materialized himself inside Devan's mind. "All right...what's going on?" "I'll explain later, but we won't survive long out in the open like this. Let's get inside the wall."

Devan had no idea what was going on, but he had to trust this little guy because it was his only option for survival. Having gotten killed before, he didn't think the ghost would want to revive him again. "Okay." He said as he worked his way down the hill. Crows started flying as another loud howl was heard in the distance. He didn't like how it sounded and continued into the building up some stairs.

"Okay, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us." The ghost said as he walked slowly in the building near a fire to Devan's right. "Quiet. They are right above us." The ghost whispered as they both heard footsteps above them. As Devan walked into some darkness, ghost appeared behind him and turned on a light from his eye. Once Devan made it to an area that was in complete darkness, the ghost made a small light out of himself and went over the railing in front of them. "Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do."

As the ghost flew in the distance, Devan waited by the railing as the ghost looked around. "Another one of these hardened military systems...and a few centuries of entropy working against me." He heard the ghost talking into his mind as he went into a small place above another railing across from Devan.

As some lights turned on, some Fallen were crawling on the pipes above the ghost as he came out. "They're coming for us!" The ghost flew over to a door and powered up some circuits to open it. "Here! I found a rifle! Grab it!" With that, Devan ran over to the rifle and the ghost closed the door. He flew back and materialized into Devan's head again. "I hope you know how to use that thing." The ghost said as Devan walked through the corridor. "Don't worry, I think I do..."

As Devan turned the corner, he saw something at the end of the tunnel. "What was that?" The ghost asked. "Shouldn't you know?" Devan replied to him. He continued to head down the corridor and he turned another corner, and once he did, he came face to face with two Fallen. "Oh shit!" He screamed as he aimed for their heads and pulled the trigger, firing rounds into them as they tried to fire back. Their energy rounds were slow as Devan easily dodged them and slipped behind a wall. Once he reloaded, he continued to fire at their heads, killing one at a time.

"Phew, man. Those things are scary..." Devan put a fresh magazine in and walked up to the dead Fallen. "Pick up those magazines from their guns, I can turn the ammo from them into ammo for your rifle." The ghost said. "That is very useful." Devan said and continued down the hallway after picking up some ammo off their bodies.

As Devan reached a doorway to an open room. "If anything gets close. Use your knife that's on your side." The ghost advised him. "Got it..." He was thinking about how to use his knife but a Fallen jumped in front of him. Devan reacted and pulled out his knife, and stabbing it in it's head before it could get up from falling. "Woah!" He yelped as he yanked his blade from it's head. "That was close." The ghost said as they continued.

After encountering more fallen, Devan had gotten through them after getting into the habit of the rifle's recoil. "There's more ahead! Keep it up!" Devan made his way across a bridge and encountered a chest. "A loot cache. Let's see what's inside." The ghost informed Devan as he walked up to it and opened it up, seeing a some small blue cubes and a sniper rifle. "Oh, cool!" He picked up the rifle and put it on his back. "What are these?" He gestured to the cubes. "Glimmer, a currency Guardians use to purchase items and such in the city." The ghost materialized it into Devan's inventory. "Where'd it go?" "I got it for you, just keep moving." Devan turned the corner and saw red lasers. "Tripmines! _Don't_ touch them." Devan noticed them and ducked under them.

After making it through more fallen and mines, he entered another big room and fought some more fallen. Taking his time through it building, he make it outside and looked into the sky. "Woah..." He said out loud. "This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can fly out of here." Devan saw a flare that shot up into the air, and a large explosion formed from the air over to the side of them. "Incoming!" A few Fallen drop ships fly near them and drop some Fallen onto the ground. "Fallen ships! This close to the surface!? Move!" The ghost said as Devan ran over to a building for cover.

He was in combat for a few minutes until he cleared the area. "Damn, these things don't give up. When are you going to tell me about what's going on?" Devan asked as he reloaded his weapon. "Once we get to the city, I promise." The ghost said to him in a reassuring voice. Devan nodded as he walked into another building. "I'm picking up signs of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here." The ghost said as Devan kept on walking though the building.

Once he walked through a big doorway, he saw the jumpship the ghost was talking about. "There's the ship! Clear them out!" Devan sprung into action, tossing a grenade that he found on his left side next to his knife has he walked through the second building. Before it exploded, there was a smarter Fallen that dropped from the ship. As the grenade exploded, Devan continued to fire at it, but the bullets seemed not to work at all. "Hey! What gives?!" He asked the ghost as he went into cover. "It's got a shield, take it out first, then the Fallen!" "Got it!"

Devan charged at the Fallen, taking a few hits to the legs, but he continued on. He tackled the Fallen, and stabbed it multiple times. The Fallen tried to punch him off, but once it's shields were down, Devan grabbed his gun and fired at it's head, killing it instantly. "Man. That thing was tough." "Guardian, hold out your hand." The ghost told him. Devan did so and the ghost appeared hovering from his hand. He scanned the Fallen for a few seconds and Devan felt a strange barrier around him. "I materialized his shield generator onto the back of your armor. You should be more durable now."

"Cool! I wish I had this a long time ago..." The ghost flew off his hand and over to the ship. "All right, let me see if I can get us out of here." The ghost scanned the ship for a minute or so. "It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Will it fly?" Devan asked. The ghost stopped scanning it and looked over at his Guardian. "I can make it work." He said in a confident tone. And with that, he flew into the ship. Devan backed up as it started up. "Woahhh..." He dragged out slowly. The ship broke off the wires that kept it hanging. "Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us into the city. Now - about that transmat..." The ghost was cut off as some more Fallen come in from a pipe on the other side of the room. One of them looked really dangerous.

"Bringing you in!" He said as the ghost materialized Devan into the ship. "Holy crap! That felt weird!" He yelled as he was surprised what the ghost did to teleport him in. "Sorry, we would leave. Like now." The ship flew up slowly as the Fallen fired at them. "We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home."

The ship flew off into the distance, far away from that location.

* * *

A/N: HEY! I see you got this far, and boy let me tell you, I'm happy you did. I know some things were left out or changed, but I did it for the better of the story. Remember I DO NOT own any of this. Only the name to my character, nothing more. Now, bear with me because you my not understand things. If not, look up some beta gameplay to get a better understanding. I just started it out like this to get a better background for my character. Not spoiling anything next chapter, but it's going to skip far, far into time. Hope to see you guys there!

There will not be any sections after the author's note like I used to have.


	2. Chapter 1: Warping Out

**Chapter 1: Warping Out**

A/N: Before this begins, **YOU ARE BEING FOREWARNED.** This is going to take place 2 years after the events of the prologue. I apologize to anyone who didn't play the beta, I strongly recommend you'd watch some beta gameplay or something to get caught up to speed on the real game's story, but I guarantee this _will_ confuse some people. With the warning out-of-the-way, hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

"What are you reading?" A familiar male voice rung through the jumpship's cockpit. "Oh, hello Guardian. I noticed you had some books and decided to read some." Devan sat in the pilot's seat and looked over at the material his Ghost was reading. "A book on Astronomy?" He asked. "Yes...it is amazing what your world hasn't seen out there yet. You humans haven't traveled that far out yet." Ghost said as he continued to scan each page.**  
**

"With the help of the Traveler, our race has had so much help with space exploration, it is truly amazing something like it even existed..." Devan said as he examined Ghost. "How long _have _you existed?" He asked while Ghost was reading. "Hundreds of years, actually a little over a thousand."

Devan looked out into the stars as they made their way to the moon. After defeating the Darkness, Guardians were able to go from Earth to the Moon with ease without the threat of the Fallen. After losing so many Guardians, so many loved ones, so many friends...Devan knew that the Golden Age for peace...

"Guardian!" Ghost alerted Devan out of his daydream as he sensed something faster than his own Guardian. "What-"

***_BOOM!*_**

With the explosion, it rackets the ship, sending Devan out of his chair. "What the hell?! Was that the engine?" Devan exclaimed as he was lying on the floor. "Nope, the Warp Drive, something's wrong with it! I'll check it out!" Ghost disappeared as Devan brought himself up using the seat as support. "Did we hit something?" He asked out loud to his Ghost. "No, we would have been in a lot more trouble than we are in now, hang tight." Ghost replied._  
_

"Ghost, can you fi-"

"I would have told you _yes_ as soon as I got back here, the best thing I can do is redirect a path back to Earth. This Drive is completely fried!" Ghost said back to him. "I'll try to turn us around!" The ship slowly turned right as the thrusters malfunctioned. "Ghost, the thrusters are down! I lost control of the ship!" Devan pressed buttons on the control panel to see if he could reroute power to them, but it was no use.

"Ghost, is there anything we can do to get us back to Earth?" There was no response from him. "Ghost?!"

"I hope you like space exploration." Ghost said as he was able to activate the Warp Drive for its last time, preparing the ship for a warp.

**"Warp Drive ****malfunction clear. Warning, right thruster malfunction."** "Oh now you tell me!" Devan prepared for the jump. "Well, I've been prepared for this, I had a feeling something was going to happen!" Devan explained to Ghost as he reappeared in front of Devan, next to the console. "I know. Here we go!" Ghost said.

**"Jump initiated, destination: UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UKNOWN UN-" **"I KNOW, SHUT UP!" He said as he turned off the AI console from his ship.

And with that. The ship cause a slip space rupture, and blasted through it...

* * *

As they were traveling at an enormous speed, Devan looked out the window and never in his life as he seen anything as beautiful as the stars that were passing by. "Woaahhh...Hey Ghost, can you record this?" He asked him. "Already getting it." Ghost was scanning the window, recording all the events that were happening. He knew if they made it to a planet with some sort of intelligence (or even greater), he would have to prove where they came from in a life-or-death situation.

**"End of Warpzone-" **"I thought I turned you off!" **"Extraterrestrial Planet detected as landing zone."**

"What does that mean?!" Ghost disappeared and reappeared next to another console. "In other words, we are landing sooner than anticipated, the ship can't detect whether this planet has life on it!" Devan quickly replied, "Great...Roger that!" Once they exited the jump, Devan saw something that...looked similar to the moon, but it was...in pieces? He tried his hardest to maneuver around the fragments from the moon, but one hit the shields, lightly denting the hull of the ship. "Damn it!"

"Look out!" Ghost told him, showing him another piece headed straight for them. Devan pulled up as hard as he could, but it was too slow and the piece racked against the bottom of the ship. "There goes the fuel lines!" Ghost informed Devan of the hit. "Great...now we have to crash land...I hope they don't mind that!" He entered the atmosphere of the planet. "Hang onto something!" Devan screamed at Ghost as he gripped the controls tightly. Ghost materialized himself into Devan. "Still with you, and always will be, Guardian."

They prepared for the worst...

* * *

Team RWBY had just got out of their first day of classes and headed back to their dorms. Ruby was a bit saddened by Weiss reaction that she gave after fighting that borabatusk. They all sighed as they reached their room. They were about to head to lunch until Ruby pointed out something in the sky that looked like a shooting star, although it was still daytime.

"Hey look! Someone make a wish!" Ruby cheerfully said to her teammates. As the others looked out the window, it started to get brighter and brighter. "I don't think that's a star, Ruby." Blake told her and she squinted her eyes.

"It looks as if it's heading toward the school." Weiss noted. "Looks like a spaceship or something." Yang said as she stared at it like the other three.

* * *

"Oh Crap! I don't want to hit the building, that means there must be life on this planet! There's gotta be something I can do to steer out of the way!" Devan yelled as he was thinking quickly at an attempt to save himself and the building he was heading towards. "Guardian, turn off all power to the ship, then convert the power into the thrusters, you might be able to steer for a few second!"

As Ghost was speaking, Devan was already working on just that, once she shut off power to the ship, he pressed a few more buttons that kept power to the controls. "Got it!" He pulled as hard as he could on the controls and hoped for the best.

* * *

As the four girls seemed to be hypnotized by the ship, it seemed to changed the path, and fly over the school. "Woah!" They all said at once, feeling the floor beneath them shake due to how close it was. "We need to go see what that was!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran out the door, the others following, then they felt a tremor throughout the school. "It hit that close?" Yang questioned as they made their way outside.

"It couldn't have been that big, it didn't kill us all at least." Weiss commented as they saw other students looking at the girls as they ran outside.

"What's going on?"

"Was was that?!"

"Did we get struck by a meteor?!"

Team RWBY ignored the comments as they looked around outside. "Over there!" Blake pointed at a smoke trail that was peeking above the school's roof, meaning it landed in the forest behind the school.

* * *

*30 seconds earlier*

"I made it over! But now I lost control!" Devan held onto his chair as he stared at the approaching ground. "Hang on, Guardian!" Ghost quickly materialized Devan in his full outfit before anything could happen. After all, he didn't think of what was going to happen to them if _something_ bad happened.

What Devan was wearing now was his full combat armor. Most of it was black, although he was wearing a hood with a white cloak that ended behind his knees. It was torn on the left side and ended in the middle at the bottom, leaving the right side longer. There was a tree as an emblem on it, the color being black. His helmet, a mixture of black and blue. On his back, his 13098V Incognito sniper rifle. On his right and left sides, a Maverick Mk. 32 revolver. Having two revolvers helped him through his journey when defeating the Darkness. Having all of this, Devan's class is a Hunter.

**"EJECT EJECT EJECT" **"SHUT UP!" Devan smashed the off button for the AI. He didn't want to eject on a planet that he had no knowledge of.

He braced for impact.

* * *

Once Team RWBY reached the forest, the view of the black smoke was easier to see from were they were standing. "We should go check it out." Ruby hopped down first, and the other follows but carefully. For some reason, Ruby was so intrigued she had no concern for her safety.

"Ruby careful!" Ruby couldn't hear Yang as she speed over to the crashed ship. Once Ruby approached the ship, she noticed a person was lying on the ground outside the ship. "Hey, hey are you okay?!" Ruby asked as she knelt down next to them.

Something appeared in front of Devan, causing Ruby to scoot back quickly, as she noticed it was a floating ball. "What are you?!" She said as she pulled out Crescent Rose's sniper form. "Guardian...Guardian!" "ItspeaksOmigosh!" Ruby quickly scattered to her feet and took a few steps back. "Hey! Answer me, what are you?!"

Ghost looked over to Ruby, who scanned her for a quick second. Ruby's reaction was to close her arms together. "What was that?!" "So you're human?" He asked her. "Uhh, yeah?" She felt confused. "I'm a Ghost. And he is my Guardian," Ghost looked over to Devan. "We crash landed here on your planet because something malfunctioned on his ship, and it caused us to Warp to here." He explained. "Dowhatnow?" Ruby was _extremely_ confused.

"We're...not from this planet." Devan weakly said, as he looked up. Ruby looked down and took yet another step backwards because the man that spoke was wearing a mask, she wanted to be extra careful. "Guardian! Wake up, quickly!" Ghost floated over to Devan and hid behind his head. "I'm not...here to cause a conflict or anything." Devan sat up. "You have no idea what I just went through a secon-" "Ruby! Get away from him!" A yellow brawler jumped in front of her and aimed at Devan.

"Hey!" Devan quickly pulled out both his revolvers and aimed them at the brawler. "I'm not an enemy!" Weiss and Blake weren't too far behind as they both showed up. Once they did they also readied themselves for a fight. _"Shit, I'm screwed. Four girls just showed up and I can't even explain myself." _Devan was thinking quickly. "Guardian, maybe I could help?" Ghost said from behind him. "Guardian?" One of the girls asked. Ghost appeared in front of Devan and nodded. "Yes, he is a Guardian. Obviously we aren't from your world, but if you all could maybe put down your weapons, I can better explain what's going on."

Devan was the first person to lower his weapons, causing the other girls to narrow their eyes. The four of them didn't comply. "I can assure you he will not attack you, you four are safe from harm." Devan holstered his weapons and folded his arms. It was like he _had_ to listen to what the little floating orb had to say. They looked at each other for a few moments. "I'd listen to him, we have proof of what we claim." Devan said with a sigh.

"Really?" Blake questioned with a huff. "Wait, should we take them to Ozpin? I'm sure he'd like to know what just crashed behind his school-" A deeper voice cut off Ruby as she spoke. "I know everything that happens at my school Ruby, and I can assure you I see everything that is before me." Opzin was behind the four girls and everyone turned to see him and Glynda.

"Hello. I am the headmaster at Beacon, the school in which you crashed next to." He didn't exactly sound mad, however he did want some answers. "Ghost, I think I can handle this." Devan took a step forward, earning him a step back from the four girls. He grinned at their reactions and looked over to Ozpin. "My name is Devan Treynach, I'm a human, just like all of you. Don't worry, I have a face behind this mask, but I'm not exactly comfortable with showing to people I don't know. I'm a Guardian for planet Earth. A planet in which isn't in this galaxy."

Ozpin scratched his chin. "A Guardian you say..." He pondered for a moment. "I want to speak with you in a more...secure location. I think we can help you with your ship. But first, I have a lot more questions to ask, so if you would..." He motioned for him to follow him, and turned around.

"Guardian, we can trust this man. I don't sense any threats from him." Ghost said as he went behind Devan. Devan looked at the women around him, which there were five now. He began to follow Ozpin then looked back at his ship. _"I'll see you soon." _He thought as he continued to the school.

Team RWBY followed behind Devan and were walking about him. "He looks scary..." Ruby whispered at her friends. "Mysterious...but he must have an interesting past. I'd like to hear about it." Blake added. Weiss just narrowed her eyes at him. "I want to punch his lights out~! Yang sang as she collided her fists together. "

"You know I can hear all of you back there." Devan said as he kept looking forward. They stayed quite for the rest of the trip to Ozpin's office.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I apologize to anyone to who thought there would be more to the past of what happened to the Darkness. This is an AU, which means all of this is just for the story. I do not know anything that will happen in the real game, so again, bear with me. :P Hope you guys like it, and let me know if you have any questions! I will try to answer them to the best of my ability, without spoiling that is! XD


	3. Chapter 2 Assigned to a Team!

**Chapter 2: Assigned to a Team?!**

A/N: Sorry guys for taking a while! I kinda was playing games (as usual) and I have been working on each chapter slowly. XD If you guys want to add me on steam or xbox, my names are my FanFiction name! :D (SOVIETxEAGLE) for those too lazy to check. It would be nice to hear suggestions or ideas from people, they might just get into the story. ;) (Notice the 'might'.) Anyways, for those with questions after this chapter, be sure to pm me and I'll clarify some things! Now without further adieu...

* * *

Devan entered Ozpin's office and felt a bit uncomfortable. Not knowing what was to come next, he did doubt him about his statement regarding his ship. "Please, have a seat." Ozpin motioned for Devan to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Once he sat down he looked over to Goodwitch, who was typing on her scroll as she looked over to take a quick peek at him before going back to her scroll.

"Maybe I should start with a proper greeting. Welcome to Beacon Academy..." Opzin extended his statement as he reached for Devan's hand to shake. "Devan Treynach." Devan reached out and shook Ozpin's hand with a firm grip. "I'm Professor Ozpin. I'd like to know more about how you got here, Mr. Treynach." He put his hands together and rested his chin on his fingers. "All right, but first, I'd like to know about what will happen to my ship, since I kinda crashed in the backyard of your school."

"Actually I think I can do something about that, Guardian." Ghost poked out from behind Devan and showed himself to Ozpin. "Ahh, I caught a quick glance of you earlier." Opzin said as he watched Ghost fly around Devan. "You saw me once, I do not like to appear around unknown humans. You seem trustworthy, considering you haven't shot at us." Ghost finished by landing in Devan's hand. "Guardian, I think I might be able to materialize the ship into your inventory, but It might take some time."

"Really? I didn't know you can hold things that large." Devan stated slowly, thinking something that big would be able to fit into a small, tight space. "I can, but the larger the object, the longer it takes to store it" Ozpin was listening into the conversation. "How long do you plan on staying here, Mr. Treynach?" Ozpin asked as he raised his coffee to drink. "My ship has an object that allows me...to travel extreme distances within a short period of time. It's called a Warp Drive. I planned on using it to get back to my planet, but it malfunctioned, and brought me here. So, until I can get that fixed..." Ozpin made the determination easily. "So, you are stuck here."

"Well, I can't put it any other way. Yeah, I'm stuck here." Devan sighed. Ozpin nodded and started to type on his desk, which was like a large scroll, just compact. Devan watched as he continued, but Ozpin asked, "Can you tell me how you became a...Guardian you say you are?" Devan looked at Ghost, who looked back at him, and then nodded. "Well it's a loooong story..."

* * *

Devan began to explain everything. He talked about how be was brought into the war at 14 years old for his excellent marksmanship, how he was fighting against the Fallen until they shot him in the back while they had him pinned on the ground. He explained how he felt like his death only lasted about 5 seconds, and he saw nothing but black. He talked about the Traveler and how it had an enemy: The Darkness. "Interesting...please do go on." Ozpin felt intrigued about his story, but one person, wasn't. Goodwitch was listening to him as long as Ozpin and she didn't like the idea of how he was brought back to life from a small robot. He talked about the Traveler and how it had an enemy: The Darkness.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Treynach. How exactly were you brought back from there very edge of death? Clearly that's impossible." She stated from next to Ozpin. "I can prove it. Watch this." Ghost said as he highlighted Ozpin's desk with a small blue light. What began was a small recording projected from Ghost's eye. Showing everything, from Devan's dead body to how he revived him. "I can also heal his wounds, but I can't fix broken bones as fast. He was been wounded many times during the last 2 years I've been with him." He looked over at Devan, and Devan smiled as he nodded.

"How old are you, Mr. Treynach?" Ozpin asked once he stopped typing. "I just turned 18 a week ago." "Hmm..." Ozpin type a few more things and then stopped once again. "Mr. Treynach. I'd like to ask you a question." Devan looked up. "Shoot."

"How would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" Devan tilted his head then laughed. "Surely you can't be serious. I crashed into your planet, met a complete stranger, and now he wants to enroll me into his school? For what purpose?"

"I'm serious, and don't call me Shirley...this school is for hunters and huntresses. A school to train the best of the best, Devan. And once they graduate from this academy, they defend the people of this world who cannot defend themselves. From what I've heard about you, you seem like you are an experienced soldier. But...I have to see how well you work with others. So I'm also going to put you on a team." Ozpin finished with a sip of his coffee.

"Sir, with all due respect...I don't think I should. I should be focusing on how to get out of here." Devan really did have no idea was he was going to do if he had to attend that school. He was thinking about how to repair his ship.

"Well, considering you have nowhere to go..." Devan thought about that. "Oh...yeah you're right. Well..." He thought hard about it. "You really don't have a choice."

Devan sighed. "Okay, you got me...but when can I go get my ship?" Ozpin handed him a scroll of his own. "Take this and go meet your team that is listed on the scroll. I think you'll like them." Ozpin smiled as stood up.

* * *

"Guardian, we should go and get the ship after Professor Ozpin's request, seeing has you like to avoid people, maybe they can help with your small anti-social problem." Ghost suggested as Devan read the directions from Ozpin's office to where, as listed as "Team RWBY's" dorm room, was. "For the last time, I just have trust issues, Ghost. Ever since what happened to her, it's hard to trust people. It's something you can't really understand." Devan said after taking the last turn to Team RWBY's dorm.

"I remember Guardian, but you can't close yourself like that. If it's one thing I know after being with you for two years, is that you can be stubborn, cocky, a smart-ass, and you don't like taking orders that don't sound appealing to you." Ghost commented once they reached the door.

"I don't think, 'Killing your Best Friend' was the best option for that mission. So I handled it differently."

"Handled it differently? You didn't even follow through with the mission, she-"

"That's enough Ghost, I don't want to remember that. It's been too long, all right?" Devan narrowed his eyes as Ghost, who said out loud. "All right." Devan knocked on the door he currently stood in front of and waited a few seconds after hearing a 'coming!' from the other side. As to who opened the door, Devan's eyes widened once he saw a familiar face...

"Hey, you're that girl!" Devan raised his voice and took a step back once his eyes laid upon the small red hooded girl known as Ruby. "Oh, hey there! You're that guy who crashed out back!" Ruby mimicked Devan's voice and smiled. "What do you need?" She asked, seeing Devan's face contort after hearing that question. "Professor Ozpin assigned me to your team." He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear, but not the other girls inside.

"Really?!" Ruby felt excited once she heard that. "But, I thought there were only four to a team. We only have four beds too." She said.

"I think Professor Ozpin would bring another bed in, but seeing as I can't tell how big your room is, I wouldn't know." Devan grinned. "Oh, sorry. Come in." Ruby opened the door for him, allowing him to enter. Once Devan entered the room, he saw the other three girls from earlier.

"Ruby, what's he doing here?" Yang asked when she turned around from cleaning her weapons; Ember Celica. Devan noticed the yellow teamed girl wasn't exactly happy to see the guy who just crashed into the back of the school, in their dorm room. "He got assigned to our team. But I don't know why..." Ruby walked over and hopped up to her bed. Weiss knew Devan was there, but she didn't want to turn around to even ask any questions. She just wanted to hear the outcome of the conversation.

"I don't know why either. I have to get off this planet so I can return to my home, but I kinda can't right now...so for the time being, I'm attending the school." Blake looked over from her book to ask a question, "How long will you be staying here?" She asked. Devan sighed, as if he was annoying to giving so many answers. "My Guardian's time here won't be long, or so we hope it won't." Ghost popped out of nowhere in front of Blake, which caused her to recoil.

Weiss heard the other voice and looked to see what it was. "And just what are you?" She asked. "I believe I already answered one girl before, perhaps you were not present when I gave the answer. I'm a Ghost, let's leave it at that for now." He said before turning back to his Guardian. "Guardian, since we now know this location, we should go and retrieve the ship, and then return here."

"Sounds like a plan." Devan then turned to Weiss, and back to Ghost. "Let's go." And with that, they both left the room. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before..." Blake announced to break the silence. "It seems pretty cool!" Ruby was really interested in the floating ball of metal. "I don't know, something seems fishy about that guy." Yang went back to cleaning her weapons before Weiss responded. "I'm with Yang on this one, I don't trust him. But for now, we should wait till he gets back, and ask some questions about him. I won't believe anything that he says unless he can provide proof." Weiss sat on her bed, pondering to herself of the new boy and why or how he got there.

"I agree." Blake said, book in her lap. "Something about him...is different from the rest of the people here."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Again, sorry for the wait. Had a small hiccup in what exactly to say for each characters thoughts and questions for our new character. So, any questions, PM me and I'll be sure to get back to you on them, see you next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

A/N: All right guys, so laziness kicked in really hard...sorry about that. Another thing is that making my own story, and not knowing anything about the story for Destiny (which I am super pumped for) is...difficult. So I apologize for anything in the past chapters that might seem off. By the way, Ghost doesn't talk from inside Devan's head, I just realized he is inside his helmet, which Devan hasn't taken off yet. Also, someone told me that I needed to fix the structure of the story, so I'll do my best at that. Anyway, here is the new chapter! :D

ANOTHER THING: I've had too many people ask what class Devan Treynach is... HE IS A **HUNTER**. I'll make sure I highlight that each time the word is involved with him and his class... :)

* * *

Looking at the ship, Devan knew he had work to do. Considering the _entire_ hull was damaged, he didn't just have to fix the drive. He literally had to repair about 80 percent of the ship entirely. "Ghost, get to work on the ship. I'll see if I can recover some pieces of the drive." Devan said to Ghost, who already popped out to start the materialization.

"Got it, starting the materialization now." Ghost beamed a small blue light around the ship, and it didn't look any different with each passing second. "I'll take about 14.35 minutes."

"You don't have to be so exact, Ghost. You've been my ghost for two years, you know me." Devan reminded him. He pulled off a door next to one of the wings, which held the Warp Drive inside a small compartment. "Oh, well that is the problem." He muttered.

"What was wrong?" Ghost asked.

Deven lifted the window and carefully extracted the fried drive. "It fried when I attempted to make the just to Earth...great." He sighed. "Now where the hell am I supposed to get a replacement?! I mean...can't we rebuild this with the materials that they have here on this planet?" He asked Ghost.

"Well, that depends on the type of materials available here. Worse case scenario, one of your comrades will have to come get you. The problem: Guardian ships can't detect the range which we jumped from." Ghost continued to work on the ship as Devan examined the drive. "In other words..."

"We're going to be here a while." Devan finished for him. "But that isn't all that bad. I'm a **HUNTER**, I'm used to these type of things. Fixing things is like child's play. As long as I know what I'm doing at least."

"And most of the time you just wing it." Ghost commented quietly.

"What was that? I know you didn't just say I _wing it_. I didn't get _one_ mission done." Devan said back to ghost once he popped open the capacitor for the drive. "Okay, I'm going to need a small metal piece capable of conducting the needed power that connects from the engines to the terminal in the cockpit...a _crap ton_ of "Drive Juice" and a new fuse. "The fuse is going to be the hardest part, I've never seen a fuse for this thing in a long time. Last time I knew, they used to make the in the Guardian's Tower on Earth...I hope making one here won't be to hard." Devan closed the capacitor and looked into the hull next to the box that held the drive. "Uh oh...Ghoooost?"

"Yes, Guardian?" As Ghost continued the scan for the ship, he floated next to his Guardian.

"The main motherboard is completely destroyed. That's like...oh man, I can't even think how long it's going to take to build another one." Devan sighed once more. "Just more crap I have to deal with."

"I think once you have all the materials for another once, I may be able to build it, so as long as you create the schematics for it. Don't you have one on the ship?" He asked.

"Uhh...I think you meant to ask, '_Didn't you_', because I used to. I threw it away two months ago." Devan scratched the back of his head. "Don't you have it saved?"

"Uhh...I think you meant to ask, '_Didn't you_', because you never let me take a look at it for me to save it to my memory. So you are going to have to draw the schematics up, and then I'll be able to build them, once you get everything together of course." Ghost flew back over to his original spot.

"Dammit Ghost." Devan muttered under his breath once he grabbed the fried motherboard.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of materializing the ship, Ghost fully stored the ship into Devan's inventory. (Thank God he had space for it. :P)

"All right, so now we can head back. But, I don't think the girls will let me just waltz in the without bombarding me with questions...I have a feeling they'll assault me with as many questions about Earth and where we came from as possible. Ghost, make sure you have the video files when we reached the Guardian's Tower. The one where I was over looking the railing by the ships."

"I'm already compiling a video with more than just one video together. I'm sure they will like what I have for them." Ghost said from inside Devan's helmet.

"Good. I juuust can't wait to hear what they have to say..." Devan said sarcastically. "Four teenage girls, and I'm going to be living in their room? Great..." His sarcasm was even more dense.

"Why does it sound like you are already hating them? Wait, I just remembered that you hate those type of girls. The ones that talk really fast and annoy you as much as possible right?" Ghost reminded him of some of the Guardians that he had to work with on Fireteams together with him.

"Of course. Let's just get back to the school." Devan continued walking and he already felt like he didn't belong there.

* * *

*_Knock Knock* _"Bet you 5 glimmer it's going to be the one in the hood." Devan placed a bet that Ruby was going to be the one to answer the door.

"I'd say the yellow one." Ghost said as they both saw the door open. Devan chuckled once he saw the person to greet them.

"Heeelloooo!~" The yellow-haired brawler was the one to answer the door. After opening it, she let Devan into the room as they were studying.

"Chh, I lost that bet." Devan said as he walked into the room. "Wow, all of you are studying?" He asked as the four girls were sitting on the floor with books around them. "Boorrring."

"Correction: We were studying, now I have some questions to ask you." Weiss said as she turned from her books to Devan's general direction. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I knew you'd asked. My name is Devan Treynach, I'm a **HUNTER** class Guardian from planet Earth. My job was to fight the darkness, an enemy of the Traveler. Allow me to show you some things as proof." He said as he grabbed a chair and sat among them. "I might need some space if I'm going to show you anything at all." He said to the four. He watched as Ruby quickly moved all of the stuff out of the way for Devan. "Good. Ghost, come on out and show them."

The small robotic ball appear next to Devan's helmet, and a small light popped out onto the floor. "Hello." He said as he played the video.

The floor looked like it popped up from a pop-up book as a holographic screen rose up. A picture of Earth appeared first.

"This is my home, Planet Earth. It's home to humans just like you guys. How could I describe it? Well, bright blue skies and blue oceans mostly fill up the planet but whats on there is what matters. Some time ago, about four years. A war broke out. I'm sure you know sometimes people don't get along, well, that's what happened. Before I joined into the war, my dad and I shot rifles ever since I was a little kid. After sometime my marksmanship even surpassed some expert soldiers. Now, even if it sounded weird, my father wanted me to join the military to fight in the war-"

"Wait, you were in a war?! How old were you?" Ruby curiously asked.

"14." He responded.

"Isn't that wrong?" Weiss asked him.

"Yes, actually. But once the recruiters saw how excellent my aim was, they wanted me on the field as soon as they could get me there."

"Wait, why don't you have videos or pictures of this?" Weiss pointed out.

"Well, at that time, Ghost here wasn't with me. If you allow me to continue..." He saw Weiss puff her cheeks and quiet down. "I'll just skip a bit...so, Once I got into this war, something...attacked me and a friend. I had no idea what it was...but it got the better of him and I and..." He sighed for a moment. "They killed the both of us." He finished.

"How? Clearly you wouldn't be here if they did." Blake commented, causing Devan to look over to her, shooting her a 'Really?' stare. She cleared her throat, allowing him to continue.

"Now...after the thing killed me, all I saw was black, for about 5 seconds at least. But once the time past, I started to feel warmth, as if I was being brought back to life. Because I was. And right before my eyes, was him." Devan pointed to Ghost.

"My Guardian was actually dead for about 2 years. Once I found his body, I revived him because I was searching for him. I was sent on a mission from this," A picture of a white ball replaced Earth. "This is the Traveler. A city-sized sphere that came to Earth in search for help. Its enemy, the darkness hunted it for eons across black gulfs of space..."

Ghost explained how his Guardian accomplished so much in such a little amount of time, and provided proof as he talked about Devan fighting this darkness with other Guardians. Each of the four girls watched in awe as they watched clips of him and his fellow Guardians fight against the darkness. Once the videos stopped, Ghost flew next to his Guardian again. "And that, in a nutshell, is how the Guardians stopped the darkness, and the human race moved into a new Golden Age."

"Woooow." Ruby said after it was over.

"Interesting..." Weiss was thinking of something to say, but she was running out of options.

"I agree, it was really something." Blake said before she got back to her papers.

"I know this might not be the time, but I really dislike talking to a helmet. Can you at least show us what you look like? If you are going to be here for a while, you might as well as take that thing off." Yang said inappropriately. There was a moment of silence before Ghost began, "My Guardian-"

"I don't really like showing people my face. I mean, most of the people I knew wore helmets as well. Until we got time to relax...normally people would forget such a thing because they would die before I could even remember them." He said. Yang was silent, as if she shouldn't have said anything.

"Sorry." She quietly muttered.

"You do have a point though. I mean, I'm going to be staying here a while, and no one is going to die too quick to forget, so why the hell not?" Devan said as he pulled back his hood and pulled back the tab to his helmet near the back of his neck, and slowly pulled it off. And to what the girls saw, was something hardly everyone got to see.

"Your eyes are purple like mine!" Yang said excitedly. "Your eye color is more of a lilac. Mine is a darker purple. People tend to make fun of me because of it, but it doesn't bother me." He said. Devan's facial features didn't show any scars. In fact, he had a young-looking face because of his age. He grinned once he noticed Yang was staring at him. "Aw shucks, you're flattering me." He faked a blush and hid his face from Yang.

"You're pretty cool, you shouldn't hide your face all the time, you'd make a lot of friends, like you already made a friend outta me!" Ruby complimented him.

Weiss tilted her head for a moment. "How old are you?"

"18. Don't let the age fool you, I'm a bit reckless." He laughed.

"So, I have a question for, umm, Ghost was it?" Blake said.

"Yes?" Ghost flew over to Blake and hovered in front of her.

"You said he was a **HUNTER**, what does that mean?" She asked.

"There are three types of classes. Titan, **HUNTER**, and Warlock. Each has their own abilities and mostly distinct clothing. **HUNTERS** generally wear cloaks and hoods like Ruby over there." He finished.

"Luckily, I have some backup clothes." As he said that, he brought up his left arm, and pressed a button. A small hologram popped up like the one Ghost put on the floor. "These will do." He said as he pressed a few buttons on the menu. Devan's armor and cloak instantly formed into a t-shirt and jeans, casual clothing for when he isn't fighting.

"That's useful." Yang said with disappointment because she kinda wished the process was slower.

"Calm down, Yang." He looked over the girls. "So...what are we doing now?" He asked them.

"We have a test tomorrow, but you won't have to take it. Oh, and by the way, you are going to have to sleep on the floor tonight." Weiss pointed out.

"He can sleep in my bed~" Yang grinned and then laughed. "Just kidding!" Devan looked at her for a moment.

"You're strange." He laughed.

"Says the alien from outer space!" She shot back. Devan only laughed harder.

* * *

Nightfall took place and the girls were already in bed. Devan was leaning against the wall next to the door talking to Ghost. "So what do you think of this place, Guardian?"

"It isn't that different from Earth." Devan was starting a trace for the motherboard for his ship. "It's gonna take some time to draw this out...especially getting the materials to make it." Devan sighed.

"You know, we could learn a few things from this place." Ghost said as floated around the room a few times. "Its architecture is fascinating."

"It sure is...but, I think getting back to earth should be our first priority." Devan yawned and leaned his head back. "I'm gonna sleep. Goodnight, Ghost."

"Goodnight Guardian, I'll be sure to wake you 8 hours from now, the normal time?" He said.

"You got it." Devan closed his eyes, and sighed.

* * *

A/N: Bare with me here, I've got a lot more explaining to do for him. XD So hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and let me now if the new writing structure is better, worse, or just about the same (when it comes to how easy it is to read). Also, Devan is a **HUNTER**, just making sure you all know. :) See you guys next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: First Classes

**Chapter 4: First Classes**

A/N: Hey guys! Recently I've obtained a job, so updating will slow just a liiitle bit. I honestly try to write as much as I can (once games and family problems are out of the way, which is like 30 mins of free time a day) and it is kinda hard to write as much as other authors. I apologize for the wait. Also, please understand that not everything may be enjoyable, or easy to understand. You might think it's stupid and wish I'd never write something like this that would ruin two great ideas (RWBY and Destiny). But understand that this website is to 'Unleash your imagination', and some people just can't enjoy my ideas. I take criticism lightly and if you have any questions. "Please, don't hesitate to ask." - Ozpin

* * *

On what seemed like a quiet morning, Weiss Schnee was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Waking softly, she opened her eyes, sat up slowly, stretched and yawned all at once, until she was interrupted by a loud whistle blown by her cheerful leader.

"Gah!" Weiss flailed her arms and fell out of her bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby proclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and jumping off Weiss's bed.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked furiously because Ruby decided to give her team a rude wake up call.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby stated to everyone.

"Excuse me?" Weiss stood up, brushing herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed as she was holding a bunch random items in her hands.

"What?" The white-haired asked with disbelief.

"We still have to unpack," Blake started, opening her suitcase. "And clean..." She added once she saw all her things on the floor.

Weiss shot her a look and then had her ears blown out once again because Ruby decided to blow the whistle, causing Weiss to fall to the floor.

Ghost booted up after being off for eight hours from the time he set to wake up Devan. He looked over and noticed the four girls were decorating the room while Devan had his hood over his eyes. "Guardian? Guardian...come on wake up." Ghost said, watching his Guardian produce no reaction at all. Ghost sighed and floated over to one of the girls, the one being the yellow-haired brawler. "Excuse me, but can you assist me in waking my Guardian? He is known to do this..." He asked her.

"Oh!" Yang slightly jumped to the little robot appearing in front of her. "Sorry, I'm still not used to you yet. So he is a heavy sleeper, huh?" She turned around and gave it some thought. "Sure," she grinned. "I'd be happy to." With that, she walked over and knelt next to Devan, who was breathing lightly as he sat against the wall next to the door. "WAKE UP!" Yang yelled as she shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

Devan reached up and grabbed Yang's hands to stop her from shaking him. Once she stopped, he jolted his head backwards to fling his hood off his head. "I'm awake." He said calmly. He let go of Yang and Ghost floated over to Devan. "Ghost, I thought I told you to never ask for someone else to wake me."

"I don't think him alone would wake you up, considering you are a heavy sleeper." Blake stated when she was organizing some books. She jolted quickly and fumbled with a certain black book that read 'Ninjas of Love' on the cover. Only Devan saw this and grinned in his head.

_"Interesting name for a book..."_ He thought as he looked back over to Yang. "I was awake as soon as she blew the whistle." He pointed to Ruby, who was already moving stuff around the room with Weiss. Weiss didn't look happy with what Ruby was doing, but decided to do whatever she said, with an annoyed look on her face of course.

Devan and Ghost watched as the four girls worked together in moving things around, and after a few minutes, he face palmed once he saw the outcome "Good God that looks horrible..." He mumbled.

"Not to mention, structurally unstable." Ghost added.

"This isn't going to work..." Weiss said as she look upon their beds.

"It is a bit cramped..." Blake stated, also looking at their beds.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested, she looked back to Devan, who chuckled at their 'idea' of space for their room.

"Or we could ditch the beds..." Ruby gasped. "and replace them with bunk beds!" She raised her arms in the air as she proclaimed her idea.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss stated bluntly.

"And super awesome!" Yang fist-pumped, agreeing with Ruby.

"It does seem efficient." Blake stated to Weiss.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said. She was concerned for their safety, and the fact that it was a stupid idea.

"I think we just did." Ruby said as Blake, Yang, and Weiss casted their votes by gesturing. Blake raised a thumb, Yang held her hands in a 'rock on' gesture, while Weiss blew a raspberry. Three to one? Sounded like Ruby wins.

"Uhh..." Devan started. "You aren't counting me?" He asked. The four girls turned their heads and looked at him.

"Well, you aren't going to be sleeping on that side of the room." Blake said.

"Yeah, this is our space, and that is your space." Weiss pointed to the corner to the left of the door. It had a small desk with a chair.

"I'll just replace that once they get an additional bed in here for me." Devan stated with a blank expression on his face. He noticed the four girls also had blank expressions on their face, but then they turned back.

The four girls rushed to their beds at incredible speeds and worked quickly. Devan watched each girl as they contributed to the work and laughed at each one. "They are going to hurt themselves." He said to Ghost, who was observing them as well.

"How are they doing that so fast?" Ghost asked as they worked faster than normal.

"It must be a custom to this planet..." Devan mumbled after they stopped and returned to their original position.

"Objective complete." Ruby stated once they finished. The beds were makeshift, and looked dangerous.

Ghost flew around the beds. "Somehow I can see that actually is stable...I'd like to question that logic-" Ghost was interrupted by Ruby.

"All right! Our second order of business iiiiiiis...classes." Ruby spun around and sat on Weiss's bed. "Now we have a few classes together today, at 9 we gotta b-"

Weiss interrupted Ruby when she heard the time. "What?! Did you say 9'o clock?!"

"Umm..." Ruby began thinking what time it could possibly be.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss told her. Devan was laughing at Weiss. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing...I'll see you guys in class later. I tend to be...fashionably late." He said. Ghost had something else to say.

"Actually, I estimate he'll be there in 6.5 minutes. We have things to discuss before he arrives." He flew over to his Guardian and looked back over at the girls, who seemed to already to be rushing out of the dorm room. "Okayyy thennn..." Ghost looked over to his Guardian. "How much progress did you get done on the sketch from last night." He asked.

Devan pulled out the paper for the motherboard. "I'd say a few more days of drawing, then _that_ will be finished, considering we have much more to do until we can even begin rebuilding the ship."

"I wonder what the periodic table would look like on this planet." Ghost said out loud, wondering the similarities and differences between Earth and Remnant. Devan stood up and looked around the room. "Well, considering we are in this dorm, I'd say we wouldn't figure it out by just standing here. Maybe I should go to their class."

Ghost flew into his way before he reached the door. "Or we could see if this place of education has a library. If you let me scan a few books, I would make accurate judgments on-"

"Yeah yeah...I know, so you can formulate the yada yada, whatever. Okay, let's get there quickly cause I'm kinda curious as to what this planet has on it..." Devan thought about all the interesting animals, creatures, or anything that he'd find cool.

* * *

Devan had his full outfit on, so as he past some students in the hall, they stared at him as he walked by. He'd wave at them to show he was a friendly person and kept walking on. "You know, the students here literally shit their pants each time one of them sees me." He said to Ghost.

"Well, it's not like you are an every day person they'd see. I'd bet they wouldn't stare that much if you'd take off the helmet." Ghost suggested. Devan sighed once he heard that suggestion.

"Forget that you are _in _my helmet?" He said. Ghost hummed a moment in thought.

"Well, just don't act dangerous. I'm sure you will be fine." Just as Ghost mentioned that, a girl with rabbit ears cautiously made her way around Devan and quickly walked away from him. He stared at her until she turned a corner. "I'm sure of it." Devan heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Uhh, did...you just see that?" Devan shook his helmet to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"It seemed that girl had traits of a rabbit. I think I remember seeing another person with ears and a tail." Ghost said.

Devan continued walking down the halls, following signs on some of the walls that had arrows in the direction of the library. "Annnd...here it is." Devan looked upon the doors. He lightly pushed on the doors and slipped in. As he entered, he noticed there were what looked like computer terminals for students and huge bookcases on the first and second floor. "Woah." He was amazed on the size of the place.

"I wonder if you would be allowed to access those terminals. Try to see if you can get permission from the librarian. Just, don't scare them." Ghost warned as Devan began walking over to the librarian's desk.

"Hello, my name is Devan Treynach, I'm a new student here. Is there anyway that I am allowed to use the computers?" He asked the librarian nicely. A women turned her back after hearing his voice and was slightly taken back by the person in front of her.

"Umm, yes? Just put your scroll into the slot next to the computer so it can...boot up for you..." She said slowly, but surely.

"Don't worry, I'm not bad or anything. I just wear this because I have for so long. Don't be intimidated by the helmet, I'm not sure if I can breathe your planet's air..." He lied to her. The woman chuckled for a second.

"Oh, you are the one Ozpin told me about. Sorry, I just didn't realize you'd be what he described. You're free to use the computers and books if you like. If you want to check some of the books out, bring them by me and I'll be happy to help you." She said with a smile.

Devan smiled behind his helmet as he replied. "Thank you." He realized she couldn't see him smiling, but then he turned around and walked among the center of the library. "Hmm...History, Fiction, Non-fiction...what are we looking for?" He asked Ghost, who seemed to be already trying to find the right section for him.

"Try looking for science, or something similar to that." Ghost replied. Devan then walked near an isle that was named _Dust_.

"Dust?" He asked.

"Hey Ghost, would you want to scan these?" Devan asked as he picked up one of the books.

"Already working on it, just walk by each section _slowly_. I can quickly materialize each book, scan all the pages within a few seconds, and put them all back on the shelves easily." Ghost quickly scanned each book Devan past by. "So it seems this 'Dust' it's an energy propellant that can be triggered by the auras of Human and faunas..." Ghost began reading off as he continued to scan._  
_

"Faunas?" Devan asked out loud. "That might be what we saw earlier, that girl with the ears. Or animal-human, person..."

"Could be, for now let's just continue." Devan nodded to Ghost's request and continued down the isle.

After about 5 minutes, they gather pretty much 3 isles worth of information. That being Dust, Aura, and Semblances. Devan heard from a student that it was an ability that is connected to your _aura. _

"Guardian, you can head to the class now. I'm going to compile some information and we can learn about it later once we get some down time." Ghost said.

Devan hoped he wasn't too late for the class.

* * *

As Devan made his way to the classroom that was written on the scroll, he heard talking through the door. He peaked in and saw the teacher talking about something. He also noticed that the four girls were sitting in the front row but he knew walking in like that would be rude. So he opened the door and scooted in an empty seat in the very very back. That didn't exactly hide his tardiness.

"Ehem. Excuse me, but would you be Devan Treynach?" The professor asked, interrupting his current lecture. Most of the students turned in their seats to see who he was talking about. Their eyes reached Devan and some of them started whispering a classmate next to them, probably asking if they knew him.

"Yes." He replied casually, trying not to cause a scene. "Sorry, but I was in your schools library picking up a few things, I got a lot to learn about this place." He said honestly, which the professor knew he wasn't lying.

"Ahh, I see...you're the one Ozpin told me about, the one with the hood and helmet...since it's the first day, I can pardon the tardy, but please do try to show up on time. Now as I was saying..." The professor continued his lecture to the class.

Devan sighed having dodge that bullet and decided to watch the class closely. The professor rambled on about a story when he was younger and how he fought a beowulf. Pfft, Devan fought things that the professor would cry home to mommy if he'd ever see such a thing.

_"If he ever fought anything I faced the past two years..."_ Devan thought as he imagined the professor being slaughtered by a Cabal Colossus. He laughed for a moment and he heard a girl say loudly, "I do, sir!"

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." The professor gestured at a cage next to him that seemed to be holding a creature.

"Things are just starting to get interesting..." Devan muttered under his breath as he saw the white-haired girl from the team he was assigned to leave the class for a moment to change into her combat clothing. After a few minutes, she returned with her weapon and appropriate clothing.

She stepped out onto the floor in front of the class and readied her rapier. Devan noticed how her weapon had an interesting mechanism, and zoomed in with his visor to examine it.

"Hey Ghost, look at that girl's weapon." Devan said. Ghost, from within Devan's helmet, noticed how it was able to rotate like one of Devan's hand cannons.

"I see, it looks like it is able to revolve, do you think she'll use it during this battle?" Ghost asked him. Devan shook it head a few times.

"Not likely, why would someone want to show everyone their strongest abilities? That's like giving them a full rundown on their skills, someone would be able to think of ways to counter them before they even get a chance to fight..."

"...Ruby, I'm trying to focus." The girl was talking to one of the other girls on their team.

"Oh, umm, sorry." The other girl apologized before the professor began the match. Devan really needed to take the time to learn their names, so he pulled out the scroll and guided himself to his team's roster.

"Ghost, can you transfer the data from this to my roster?" Devan asked, looking down at a small pad on his arm that worked just like the scroll that was given to him.

Ghost scanned the scroll for a few seconds. "Got it." Once he did that, Devan easily could put faces to names. He looked up and noticed that Weiss was already fighting the boar-like creature. "Wow, that creature doesn't even look scary at all." Ghost said.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the fight." Devan shh'd him, and he quieted down.

Weiss and the boar charged at each other, just as they made contact, the boar moved his tusks so he would catch the rapier in them, and caused Weiss to flip awkwardly, and then she was fighting for her weapon. Ruby said a few things to Weiss and he caused her to shoot Ruby a look, giving the boar a chance to yank the weapon from Weiss's hands. Weaponless, the boar knocked back Weiss a few feet, and it charged at her directly. Weiss evaded the charge barely and sent herself into a full sprint for her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath i-" Ruby began.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled back at her leader, who was just trying to give her advice, and caused her to lower her head and frown.

Devan sighed. "Sounds like she doesn't like to follow orders." He said and leaned back to enjoy the rest of the show. Ghost chuckled for a moment.

"Weren't you the same on your fireteam?" Ghost said, causing Devan make a face, as if he was shooting Ghost a look.

"Shut up, little light." Devan grinned.

"Don't call me that." Ghost reminded Devan how he didn't like that name.

By this time, Weiss had blocked the boar from a rolling charge into her, causing it to fly onto it's back. With it's belly exposed, Weiss jumped off a symbol with she summoned and pushed herself towards the boar from another glyph. She stabbed the boar right in the belly.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And, stay vigilant! Class dismissed." The professor said, ending the class for the students.

Devan watched as Weiss left the classroom with a _hmph_ look on her face, assuming that look was for Ruby.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ghost asked Devan.

"Yep, I'm gonna see if I can talk to her." He replied.

"Going to talk to her about your past with the fireteam, aren't you?"

"Right on the money." Devan stood up after most of the class left the room. And walked out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Well then...that was a bit lengthy. Now, I'm trying to stay as canon as possible to the story. Adding in small talk and conversations that don't exist only to add character interaction (and drama) for Devan with Team RWBY. Don't worry, there is plently more where this came from. Well, see you guys next chapter! (Whenever I'm done dying from this new job. XD )


	6. Chapter 5: A Test?

**Chapter 5: A Test?**

A/N: Well, let me just start this note off by saying: Destiny Vault of Glass? Uhh, more like the Vault of Tears. So, yes, I've been playing a little too much Destiny. I really need to get back to the writing. :P But honestly, there has been people who reviewed this story by saying I need to know more about Destiny or RWBY. Well, if you think that, tell me. Please, educate me in the lore of Destiny because the CARDS ARE COMPLETE SHIT for giving lore. -_- Sorry about that rant, I just had to say something about it. Also, I'm going to be saying some things that are Destiny Items (or abilities) from the game, so if you don't know what it is, Google it.

* * *

Ruby caught up to Weiss after she stomped out of class. "Weiss!"

"What?" The heiress turned around and answered with a huff.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?! You are supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss shot at her.

"Fch, what did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it! You've done nothing wrong to earn your position. Back in the forest, you've acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby said quieter than her last response. "What happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team lead by you." Weiss said coldly. "I've studied, and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin, made a mistake..." She said before walking away.

Ruby lowered her head and turned around, seeing that Ozpin approached her. "Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well." He stated.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asked sadly.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied with a small laugh. Ruby lifted her head a bit after hearing this response.

* * *

The White-haired heiress walked down the hallway after the discussion with Ruby. Devan was able to catch up to her in time before he lost track of her.

"Weiss, hold up!" Devan called out to her. He noticed she didn't turn around, she just kept walking. He didn't like it when people ignored him even when they knew he was following them. "Weiss, I need to talk to you." He caught up to her, but she continued to walk. "Look, I know your mad, but if you listen to what I have to sa-"

"What?!" She turned around frantically, throwing her hands in the air after yelling. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Devan stopped in his tracks as she did. "I'd take it that you are specifically mad at Ruby?"

"Ugh!" She turned back around and continued to walk.

Devan rolled his eyes inside his helmet and Blinked in front of her. "Don't walk away from me like that."

"What the- how'd y-"

"Doesn't matter how I did that, explain to me why you are acting like a spoiled brat." Devan folded his arms and stood in Weiss's way.

She glared at him for a moment before sighing. "I don't think Ruby should have been the leader..." She said.

Ghost popped out from Devan's helmet and replied, "Why do you think that? You should respect your superiors."

Weiss looked from Ghost to Devan, and back to Ghost. Devan pointed at Ghost, signaling to talk to him instead. "I think I should have been." She said. "She has been acting like a child, and I don't think a child should lead our team."

"She doesn't seem to act like a child, it seemed like she was trying to give you advice during the battle." Ghost said as he floated around Devan.

"I don't need advice if I already knew how to kill it." She stated flatly.

"Well, if you did you should have just follow through with what she said, instead of ignoring what was in front of you. Trust me, I've been in your position." Devan said. "Let me tell you something...I used to be on a fireteam, 3 people. Me and two other friends of mine. I really didn't like listening to the leader and do you know what that got me?" He asked her, she shook her head, mostly because she didn't care. "I got killed, _numerous_ times because of it. Would you like to know how it feels to be _dead_?"

Weiss didn't respond to that statement, considering she just heard he has been dead multiple times. "You died? More than once?" Weiss asked.

"I can revive my Guardian if he dies in almost all cases of death." Ghost said.

Devan waited till after Ghost was done talking. "I've died from not listening to orders. It's not a good feeling when you get shot in the head, or having a sword stabbed into your gut. Look, if you really think you can become a 'huntress' or whatever you call yourselves, you better think again. Cause I think your other teammates wouldn't want to be on a team with _you_ if this is how you are going to treat Ruby. So instead of getting mad over what you don't have, savor what you do. Instead of trying to be the best leader, try to be the best person you can. Trust is a powerful thing, Weiss. And it's something you can forge through friendships...I think it's something you can forge with Ruby, so as long as you can forgive for how she acted towards you." Devan smiled through his helmet, sounding as nice as he can to Weiss.

Weiss looked down for a moment, and shrugged her shoulders before appearing a bit more lenient. "All right. I'll do that. You know, for an alien, you know how to talk a person out of hostility."

"Thanks, just something I've picked up over the time I've been back at my planet. And, I'm human, just like you." He said before laughing.

Ghost appeared back into Devan's helmet before they both watched Weiss walk back towards their dorm. "Well, that went better than expected." Ghost said.

"Yeah...I thought she'd blow up on me after following her."

"Well, Guardian, you aren't that good at talking to females."

"Shut up Ghost." Devan said, a bit annoyed. Ghost knew it was true though.

A small beep emitted from Devan's scroll and he pulled it out from a pouch on his side. It was a message from Ozpin.

**"Hello Devan, I'd like to see you in my office for a moment."** Was the voice message.

Devan sighed. "Great, I wonder what I did wrong." He sounded as if he was in trouble.

* * *

Once he reached Ozpin's office, he knocked on the door before being told to enter. Ozpin was waiting on the inside.

"Devan, just the person who I was looking for." He said before motioning for Devan to sit. "I know you arrived yesterday, but I thought about the decision I made when I enrolled you into this school. You see, when I enroll students here I need to know their capabilities, such as intelligence, combat skill things of that nature."

Devan nodded and grinned behind his helmet. "I can assure you I am well capable. But...if you need proof, I can provide that."

Ozpin held up a small chess piece, a black king to be exact. "In about 10 minutes, this relic will be placed in an area inside the emerald forest, the area behind the school you crashed into. Your mission is to find the relic, and bring it back to me." He stated.

Devan grinned behind his helmet. "Didn't you say this was the combat test?"

"Don'y be afraid to destroy _anything_ that's in your path." He warned. "As for the intelligence test...it would probably be more about morality instead. Considering you don't plan on being here for very long, I don't need to test you on how smart you are, I'll get enough of that from you during the combat test."

"Okay, I'm ready." Devan said.

"Good. I'll hand this to an associate of mine and she will place the relic in the forest for you. Let's head out there." Ozpin stood up with Devan and they walked out of his office.

* * *

"So, Ozpin..." Devan started. "What am I going to be fighting?" He asked while looking down at a small pedestal in the grass.

"You'll find out. Don't worry, you have permission to kill anything in this forest. Not only because you should, but because they will kill you if you don't." Ozpin said casually before taking a sip from his mug.

"Wait...you ran all the students through this test? How many of them died?!"

"Fortunately none of them. Ones that were even in the slightest hint of trouble and a teacher had to intervene."

"That's good, so when do I star-AHHHH!" Devan yelled as the pad launched him into the air, twirling a few times.

"About 2 seconds ago." Ozpin watched Devan as his figure began to get smaller and smaller. "Let's just see how you do, _Guardian_."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. "That's it?" - Me at the end of Destiny. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I will be updating later this week to make up for it, we all know what we are going to see next chapter, don't we. :) I am already working on some of it and plan on posting it Saturday or Sunday, so look forward to it. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Devan's Initiation

**Chapter 6: Devan's Initiation**

A/N: Trying to pull two chapters in one day, maybe you guys will like a double take! :D After this it's back to Destiny!

* * *

Soaring through the air, Devan laughed as he realized he freaked out over nothing, come on, he's a Hunter for goodness sake! He double jumped in the air, getting more momentum and he continued to soar at the speed he was launched from. Once he started to fall back down, he triple jumped, aiming for a tree branch. "I got this. And BOING!" He shouted at he clipped the branch, resetting his jumps. "Heck yeah man, getting to that relic is going to be easy!"

"Guardian look out!" Ghost warned him a bit late. A huge bird was flying straight at him from behind. He noticed something was flaring off from his radar but he didn't know what it was.

"Oh crap!" He shouted as he ducked and positioned his body to fly faster towards the ground. Once he was close, he double, then triple jumped to soften his landing. "What in the world was that?"

"I'm not sure, it resembled something closely to...no it couldn't have been, I'm not even sure." Ghost said to him. "Guardian, I think you should take out that creature, it might even be weaker than the Fallen, Hive or Vex."

"Or stronger...I guess we will find out the next time I see it." He equipped his Ice Breaker sniper rifle, his favorite. "I wonder if there are ground troops." Devan said with a grin. He looked around and was hearing growls. "Looks like we have some challengers." Just as Devan finished speaking, four small ursas appeared from the bushes.

"Fascinating! I've never seen such form. To be honest, they look like they would be creatures of the darkness for this planet...I wonder if the darkness has reached this planet yet." Ghost went on in Devan's helmet.

"Not now Ghost." He took aim at the first ursa's head, and fired. The solar round pierced the ursa's head and disintegrated it. "GOD I love that sound." The shot he just took at the ursa also regenerated, he now has 6 shots again in the rifle. "And I love this rifle!" He exclaimed.

The other ursas were cautious of Devan, having witnessed him murder one of their pack members.

"Just gonna stand there? BOO!" He tried scaring them away, which didn't do anything.

"Uh, Guardian, I don't think that would work, ever." Ghost said.

"I tried." Devan aimed at the others, but they started to back away slowly. "Trying to run away?" Devan looked at the pad on his arm to switch up his combat style. Once he brought up the screen, he noticed something, something he didn't realize was there. "Wait, Ghost, where are my Subclasses?"

"Now that you mention it, they aren't there. Do you still have your super charge?"

"Yeah, the bar is still in my hud, and I'm charged...want me to activate it to see what happens?" He asked.

"It would be the only way." Ghost confirmed.

"Well...here goes nothing." Devan raised his hand into the air and felt the solar wind of the Golden Gun appear into his left hand, while something happened to his right. Electricity was forming and his Arc Blade appeared in his right. "Woah, both of them are combined?! That's too cool! I don't know what's making me do this, but I like it!"

"Guardian, your super bar is actually depleting, slower than normal though, I'd say you can stay in this for about 1 minute total or after you've fired 4 times with your Golden Gun. Your bar with probably deplete when you swing with your Arc Blade." Ghost made sure Devan knew all of the perks of the combined super charge.

Devan also tried to find the perks from the sub classes, so he tried to test something. He jumped, double, then triple jumped. After that he was able to Blink as well.

"So, being on this planet as extended my abilities." He said. He took aim and fired one shot from his Golden Gun at the rest of the three ursas. He laughed at they disappeared because of the incineration from the Golden Gun. "Heheh. Awesome."

"Having these new abilities might aid you in getting that relic, Guardian." Ghost pointed out.

"Uhh, I think they are going to aid me my entire time here, Ghost." Devan noticed he was almost out of super. "Crap." He aimed the last shot into the air a fired, watching the solar bullet fly into the sky, then disappear. Both the Golden Gun and the Arc Blade faded away and his super began to charge again. "I think I should go get the relic now..."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were at the cliffs watching over the forest. They were impressed of his abilities and considered ending the test then and there.

"However, we need to see how he does during the rest of the test...there is still more creatures out there for him..." Ozpin stated as he continued to watch Devan on his scroll. Devan was getting closer to the relic, after he grabs it, the real test begins.

"Ozpin, do you think he might be a threat to the students?" Glynda brought up a very important point. She didn't know his mental stability at all, what if he was a crazed murderer?

"I don't think this man would pose a threat, Glynda. But...if he does..." Ozpin didn't continue as she already knew what he was going to say.

* * *

Devan reached the relic site and picked up the small chest piece. "Got it!" Devan heard a loud screech in the air and looked up. This time, when he looked at the creature, it had a small health bar above it's head. "?" Was it's level and name. "Well, that definitely helps, Ghost."

"I got it's health from scanning it when it flew over our head, at least you will know how many hits it'll take to kill it."

"Good point, and good job." Devan had to give Ghost that one. The beast dove straight for Devan, which he Blinked out of the way. "Well, it's not hard to differ a Blink and the jumps. I'm sure I can get the hang of it." He pulled out both of his Lord High Fixer hand cannons and began firing at the beast. He noticed the numbers for damage coming from his hud were "?" but the bar was slowly going down. "Dang, even fully upgraded hand cannons can hardly hurt that thing!"

The beast hovered above Devan and clapped his wings together, which sent a wave of feathers raining upon him. He jumped out of the way and pulled back out his Ice Breaker, then took aim. "Would have been nice to have a Titan with me right now! Weapons of light would also be a plus!"

"Yes, but it's just you here, Guardian." Ghost said plainly.

"I know that!" Devan fired a shot at the beast, causing it to be stunned for a moment. A considerable chuck of health also went down. "Got him stunned." He fired once more. Headshot, massive damage, but the bird dove once again. Devan blindly fired again, hitting the beast. He thought quickly and tossed down a tripmine grenade, and Blinking behind where the beast would have landed.

"I salute to you." Devan said as he saluted to the beast, before it realized what just happened. It looked down, and the tripmine exploded.

"Excellent work, Guardian." Ghost complimented him for that amazing move.

"Well, thank you ghost, but come on, you've seen better." Devan said before beginning to walk back to the cliffs.

"Maybe, so let's get back to the cliffs." Ghost noticed something was coming. "Devan, you see that on the radar?"

"I do...let's see if we can avoid it, if not, It's dying..." Devan grinned because he was super charged.

* * *

It's been five minutes since whatever was following Devan finally decided to show up. Not only was it just one, but it had a pack following it as well. It growled at Devan and so did the rest of the creatures.

"I wonder that this thing is...it looks like a wolf almost." He said as he began to raise his fist in the air. The creature howled loudly signalling something...

Devan activated his super, which gained him his new found ability, "Bladeslinger" as he called it. "Time to slay some wolves!" Just as he said that, even more wolves showed up. He fired three shots into three different wolves. He charged at a few more with his blade, cutting each one into pieces. Each one faded away as they were cut only once. Devan noticed each time he killed one, his super bar went back up a bit. _"Good I still have that perk."_ He thought. Two wolves charged at him at once, so he Blinked behind them, and quickly slashed them both. "Simple!" Once he killed the last wolf, his super died out. "Well, that was fun while it lasted-UGH!"

Devan was knocked back pretty far and slammed into a three, his shield protected him from most of the impact, and he recovered quickly. "What the heck was that?!"

"Something just hit you."

"I know, Ghost!" Devan looked back to see a huge creature with a glowing tail that represented a scorpion. "Woah, never fought one of those things before!"

"Bad news, no health bar this time." Ghost warned him.

"I don't need one!" Devan pulled out his Gjallarhorn rocket laucher and fired two blasts at the creature, causing it to stagger heavily. "And to follow that up." He pulled out the Ice Breaker once again to fire 3 shots into it before watching it burn and disintegrate.

"Man, that is always fun to watch." Devan grinned before putting away his rifle.

"Guardian, I'm no longer detecting anything in the area." Ghost said.

"Good, now I gotta walk...too bad I can't get my sparrow." Devan sighed. He really wanted to ride his XV0 "Timebreaker" sparrow, never afraid it'll explode or anything.

"I can't transmat it from the ship since the ship isn't working."

"Right...well, let's head back." Devan said before continuing on.

* * *

Ozpin clapped as he watched Devan Blink a couple times to get up the cliff. "Good Job, very good! You preformed excellently out there, Mr. Treynach."

Dev handed Ozpin the relic. "I need to know more on those creatures later, but for now, don't I have another test?"

"Ahh, yes, you do. The morality test. All I have to know is how you feel on a certain subject." Ozpin stated.

"Shoot."

"What is your opinion on faunus, they look like Humans, but you will noticed they have animalictic traits."

"My opinion? You mean like, what do I think of them? Well, I'd treat someone by who they are, not what they are. I've been friends with people who have blue and purple skin before! Trust me, judging people appearances isn't me, Ozpin." Devan said seriously.

"Then you've passed the tests, it's good to know that we have someone who knows what they are dealing with. I've got to get back to some things in my office, enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Treynach." Ozpin took a sip from his mug before walking back to the school.

"Mr. Treynach, I'd like to apologize from before." A mature Blonde-haired woman said after Ozpin left. "I've just never seen someone like you before."

"Oh please, I honestly didn't care what you thought of me when we first met, it's passed me." Devan said.

"However I'd like to say something." Ghost popped out of Devan's helmet to ask Glynda a question.

"Uhh, yes?" She said, with a questioning look on her face.

"Could you tell us if you see anything else that drops in on this planet, I know it might be hard, but anything regarded as a spaceship would be good to know."

"Of course, I'll be sure to let both of you know if anything happens in the future." She said before leaving.

Devan didn't think he would have been followed anyway. "Ghost you know were are probably millions of light years away from our solar system?" Devan said to Ghost.

"Yes, but the Traveler could be able to pinpoint our location once the other Guardians can revive it. I just hope it won't take long." Ghost made a sad robotic sound before going back into Devan's helmet.

"Me too, sorry it's been such a long time since the Traveler has been in it's state." Devan didn't hear a reply from Ghost, so he decided to leave him alone for the rest of the day. He decided to head back to his teams dorm since it was later at night, he noticed three of his teammates were sleeping but Weiss wasn't there. _"Wonder where she is..."_ He said before drifting off to sleep while leaning against the wall.

* * *

A/N: DOUBLE CHAPTER! So, I know it might sound OP "Bladeslinger" (Cause Gundancer doesn't sound cool) it was just an idea I had for a while. Also, I only could wonder why he does have these subclasses combined? And the fact he has all the perks from them too?! I wonder! Wait, that'll be next chapter, heheheh.


	8. Chapter 7: Jaunedice

**Chapter 7: Jaunedice**

A/N: Hey! Reading those cards is really boring, I tell you. So, I couldn't really come up with a chapter name so forgive me. The reason being that I'm trying to stick close to canon as possible, and it is around this area anyway. So, hope you guys enjoy. :) ALSO PLEASE READ THE Author's Note AT THE END!

* * *

Jaune was panting as he held onto his knees to stand in front of his opponent, the mace wielder known as Cardin Winchester. Cardin chuckled before Jaune made a last ditch effort and charged him head-on. Cardin slid to the left and let Jaune's momentum carry him past Cardin. Once Jaune was past him, he swung his mace and hit Jaune's shield, knocking him back a few feet to the ground. Jaune got up quickly and charged once again, colliding his sword against Cardin's mace. Cardin levered himself over Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." He said as he grinned.

"Over my dead-GOH!" Jaune winced out as Cardin kicked him in his gut, causing him to lower to the ground. He looked up as Cardin raised his mace, about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda Goodwitch spoke as the lights flashed back on for the whole room and a buzzer sounded, signalling the match was over.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy."

Jaune sighed as he knew that her words were true.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we?" She finished.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said lowly as he shouldered his mace and walked away.

"Remember everyone: The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda concluded before a bell rang.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune as he looked back at her, then he lowered his head. Devan was sitting next to Pyrrha and noticed she was looking over at Jaune. "Concerned for your leader?"

"Yes. It's just, I thought he'd fight better than that." She said.

"Well, you never know about some people. I'll bet he'll get better in time." Devan stood from his seat and left with the others.

* * *

"So...there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day." The black haired male from the other side of Devan said after his female friend.

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

"They were beowulfs."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She girl shouted.

"Two of them." He corrected.

"But they were no match!" Nora continued her story as Jaune was picking at his food, receiving looks from the leader of Team RWBY and Pyrrha. Devan was sitting next to Ruby having trouble dissecting some of the food on his plate.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" He said as he came back from his thoughts.

"It's just that, you seem a little...not okay." Ruby said with concern.

"Dude, we can see it, you're obviously not happy." Devan was poking his food to see if anything would happen with it. Getting some reactions from the other side of the table, he decided to put down his fork and rest his chin on his hand.

"Uh, guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." Jaune stuck up a thumb and smiled sheepishly. "Heheheh..." Just as he finished, some laughter was heard from another table. A girl was being harassed by another team.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes!" He said, trying to defend Cardin.

"He's a bully." Ruby said flatly.

"Oh please. Name one time he's _bullied_ me." After naming a few occasions when Cardin has _bullied_ Jaune, all eyes were on him. "I didn't land to far from the school."

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha assured him.

"Ooh!" Nora popped up from her seat and stated, "We'll break his legs!"

"That'd be a way I'd handle it." Devan said just loud enough for everyone at his table to hear. This gave him many looks, including an excited look from Nora. "But, I'm just an alien and I don't know aaannnyything on how to handle mean people on this planet."

Ghost popped out from his helmet and floated around Devan. "We could confront him, but I don't think that would be a good idea, considering there are too many civilians."

Jaune stood up from his seat. "Guys, really it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

More laughter was heard from the same table as before, this time, the girl cried out in pain. "Ow! That hurts!"

Cardin and his team only continued to laugh more as she said politely, "Please stop."

"Hahah, I told you it was real." Cardin said to his team as they laughed along with him.

"What'a freak." One of the members said as the others chuckled.

Devan had just about enough of what he was seeing. He stood up and walked over to the commotion. The others at his table watched carefully as he stopped in front of the two. "I'd like to ask why you are hurting this girl's ears." He said.

"Who the heck are you? I don't need to tell you anything, freak." Cardin let go of the girl's head which allowed her time to escape.

"You're here to train to become a hunter, right? Why are you terrorizing people when your training to protect them?" Devan asked him.

"Okay, one: I'm training to be a _Huntsmen_ and two," He stood up to eye level, staring into Devan's helmet. "Aren't you the alien I heard about? That'd make you a freak out of anyone in this room, including the animals!" Cardin shot at him.

"Okay, for your information, I'm ALREADY a _hunter_. Where I come from, it would take 5 _huntsmen_ to take down a _hunter_. And before you go calling people animals? You know humans are mammals, technically, we are animals too." Devan waited for Cardin's next reaction.

"God, you are a freak." He stated before sitting back down to laugh with his teammates.

Devan backed away slowly and sat back down in his seat. "He's scared of me, I could see it in his eyes."

"Didn't look that way to me." Yang grinned as she stated, "Looked like he just wanted to be the bigger man."

"I've seen so many things where I'm from, Yang. He definitely showed some fear when I stated how many people it'll take to bring me down." Devan grinned behind his helmet. He poked at it and laughed. "Most people get scared by just looking at me.

Most of them gave Devan a look. "What?"

The girl whose ears were just being pulled was seen walking out of the cafeteria with her hands over her face.

"Atrocious...I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha was talking about Cardin.

"He's not the only one." Blake said, glaring at Cardin.

"It must be tough to be a faunus." Yang sighed as she lowered her head to her chin and rested on it.

The others looked over at Jaune, who sighed and lowered his head as he walked to throw away his trash. Devan noticed Cardin was grinning at Jaune. "Hey Ghost...you see that?" Devan whispered only so Ghost could hear him.

"I do, it looks like this Cardin is targeting Jaune." Ghost said.

"Yeah...I think we will be seeing more of that jerk." Devan narrowed his eyes at Cardin and grinned. "Jaune won't be the only one targeted..."

* * *

A/N: Does Devan plan on bullying Cardin?! WHATA JERK! XD Short episode means short chapter, I will be quick to roll out a new chapter because this one was short. Yes, I know some of the 'Canon' was changed, but hey, I try to stay close as possible. ON ANOTHER NOTE! I'd like to ask you guys a question. Now, I know most of you will request the first option, but I'd rather ask. **SHOULD I MAKE FLASHBACK CHAPTERS?** Now, I mean a chapter that has NOTHING to do with the RWBY story line that I have planned out. I mean so you guys can get information so you can understand more as I make references in the REAL chapters. So, Flashback chapters? Or continue with said plotline, and add in the flashbacks INSIDE the normal chapters?

In other news...for the ones wondering about my other story The World of RWBY. Don't worry, I do plan on continuing, I'm just having writers block for it. I have everything planned out, it's hard to get it on paper, you know? So, since I got all that out, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	9. Flashback: Raid, Vault of Glass

**Flashback: Raid, Vault of Glass**

A/N: Hey! I'm going to do a Flashback Chapter because I'm sure a lot of you will like to learn a lot of Devan's past Fireteam and partners. :D Who knows, maybe they'll come looking for him in the future? ;) So, when you are reading this, I've changed the ways they were rewarded from how the game actually does it. Anyways, here is the first flashback! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, bring'er in!" The Shipwright bellowed as a few ships came into the hanger. Devan Treynach along with his Fireteam members, Jayce Skelryn, and Angel Skelarr, stood up after seeing their partnered Fireteam for this upcoming challenge.

Guardians who steeled the Vault of Glass were supposed to be legends, only one team braved the Vault, and survived. Although they said that the Time's Conflux was guarding the end. They jumped to orbit before anyone was actually killed. They relayed the information to all Guardians who would be brave enough to conquer the Vault of Glass. Many teams went in, all of them never returned.

Devan grinned as he saw the other Fireteam's Human Hunter, Cassandra, disembarking her ship. "I assume you're ready for the Raid, huh?" He asked her.

"Psshh, I've been ready. Waiting for the Hunk-of-Metal to get the rest of his gear prepped." She looked over at one of her Fireteam members, an exo Titan known as Number. "We told him a long time ago, but he insisted to be more careful if we brought a few more machine guns." She finished and grinned over at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't have blamed him, I brought a few as well!" Jayce, a Titan who was blind in one eye, said from behind Devan.

"Oh, thank God I'm not the only one with a brain around here." Number walked over holding two machine guns. "At least I know I can depend on another Titan to back me up out there, having a Hunter providing cover fire sometimes doesn't cut it." He finished his statement by looking over to Cassandra and laughing.

"Hey! At least I can hit my target!" Cassandra shot back at him.

"Yeah? From three feet away." Devan commented when she turned back around and huffed.

"Can we all just get along?" Angel cut in from their arguing when she and Zerox-2, the other Fireteam leader showed up with some documents and their Ghosts analyzing them. "If we don't, we will end up like all the other groups that didn't make it."

"She's right. We need to make sure that we all can trust each other before even leaving the tower." Zerox-2, an exo warlock, said to everyone.

"Why don't we stick with the other class? The two Hunters, the two Warlocks, and the two Titans." Devan suggested. Everyone knew that class diversity was the best way to divide partners, but sometimes...other Guardians could understand someone who was their class better than another.

"That is a good idea, that way people don't argue over the little things." Angel, an awoken Warlock, smiled at everyone as she continued to go over the information from the Guardians that survived the Vault.

Angel and Zerox-2 walked over to their ships to discuss further information that they need to communicate solely to each other during the Raid. These two Warlocks have a common bond and it's what makes a perfect team of six Guardians. Two Fireteam leaders with the knowledge of their enemies and they can rely it to their teammates quickly, and efficiently.

"I swear, she's always using Sunsinger. You can see the Radiance in her smile every time." Devan felt a punch to his shoulder after he made that comment.

"Oh sureee, only yoouuu can see it, while anyone who it's paying any attention could easily miss their shot while ogling their Fireteam leader." Cassandra laughed at Devan because she knew one time where he literally missed a Cabal because she saw his head veer off to see Angel in her Radiance.

"Oh and it's my fault I got shot? Just the three of us and you were what? You were already dead at that time so shut up!" Devan fired back.

"Calm down, bro, she's just pickin' on you." Jayce insisted and he narrowed his eyes at Cassandra. He hated blondes.

"Hey, I see those eyes, better calm down yourself or we are going to have a problem." Number spoke up after seeing Jayce's interaction with Cassandra.

"No one's going to have a problem with anyone, cause if they have a problem with Jayce, then they have a problem with _me_." Devan glared at Number, who gladly returned the stare only to cock his machine gun because he just loaded it.

Devan quickly unsheathed his Icebreaker only met with another Icebreaker inches away from his face. "You aren't the only one with that rifle, Devan." Cassandra grinned as she knew she had the advantage. However Devan still insisted on aiming it at Number, who didn't react until he slowly brought his hand to the barrel, and swatted it away slowly.

"Don't point that little gun at me." He said lowly.

"Devan seriously, get your temper together." Jayce pulled back Devan who put his rifle on his back. "Fine. When are we supposed to leave?" He asked Jayce.

"After Shadow is done transmatting the information to your ghosts." Jayce's Ghost popped up from behind him. "Angel and Shadow are almost done reading the info."

"Hey Scythe. And that would be?" Devan's Ghost popped out and asked Jayce's Ghost.

"Right now, I'll relay the information to you and the others." Scythe made a few noises and Devan's Ghost did the same. "Got it, looks like we are all set." He transmatted himself back into Devan's helmet.

Angel and Zerox-2 walked back over to the heated Fireteam members. "Okay, everyone to their ships. It's time." Zerox-2 said before heading to his.

All six Guardians transmatted into their ships and awaited for the Shipwright to give clearance. "Okay, all ships ready to go! And make sure you bring them all back in one piece!" Amanda Holliday yelled at the six bursted their way into Earth's sky and beyond.

* * *

Arriving at the ruins which house the Vault door. All six Guardians looked up at in in awe, their first time seeing. "Imagine what's in store for us, eh?" Jayce elbowed Devan and he grinned.

"Only one way to find out!" Devan hopped on his sparrow and dashed away, Cassandra following right behind him. Just as they planned, the Hunters would protect the right ring, Warlocks in center, and Titans on the left. Had gone over the plans as they warped to Venus was the best way to configure their plans so they wouldn't mess up, without anyone getting killed.

"Okay guys, we need to raise the spire, keep the Praetorians out of the rings! You don't have to stay in the ring the whole time so if you need ammo, get it but make sure to stay in cover!" Zerox-2 announce over their radios.

"Roger!" They said in unison.

Not before long, the Vex started to warp their way into battle. Showing up in small bluish-black storm clouds. Praetorians, Goblins, Hobgoblins and Harpies attacked each ring as hard as they could.

Devan and Cassandra with their duel Icebreakers made quick work of the Praetorians. Hobgoblins were their only threat considering they counter-snipe them. Any other Vex who showed up were just blown away with Devan's Gjallarhorn.

Cassandra laughed as Devan almost blew himself up because a Harpy got a bit too close. "Damn it, why do they have to do that!" He yelled.

Angel and Zerox-2 were working greatly together as their Fusions rifles with void damage melted away at the Praetorian's shields, and finishing them off with a rocket to the face. "You know, it's almost unfair. We can recover from most injuries faster than anyone else." Angel said to Zerox-2 as he was reloading. "You know it."

Jayce and Number were both laughing as they spat bullets from their machine guns at anything in sight. Praetorians couldn't stand a chance once they got within 30 feet from them as two void damaging machine guns destroyed them completely. "Ahh, man! I love the sound of them dying!" Number laughed as he reloaded, having Jayce watch his back.

"I know, it's like they wish they could have been built to withstand us, but there isn't anything out there who can!" Jayce fired at some Harpies that tried to make it up the steps.

"Not when there is two machine guns staring them in the face, I don't think so!" Number fired with Jayce to take down a Praetorian that was heading to the center ring. "Left to Center Praetorian down!" Jayce announced over the radio.

"Man, it's getting boring over here. Allow me." Devan announced and Jayce noticed a few Goblins dropping from the sound of an Icebreaker. "Hey, your taking my kills! Get your own!"

"There is nothing over here to kill after Cassandra just used her "God's Glorious Revolver." Devan's voice sounded like he _was_ bored and Cassandra's laughter was heard.

"Devan's super is still charging."

"At lease I have more discipline than you!" Was Devan's excuse for lacking Intellect.

A loud sound came from the spire as all Vex were terminated. "I think we opened the door!" Angel announced. "Everyone form up on us!" She stood in front of the door with Zerox-2. "Ready?" She asked him.

"I can only hope your team is ready." He responded as everyone showed up in a few seconds.

The Vault door slowly opened and the six aimed their guns in, being careful as they stepped inside. "Here we go." Jayce said as they entered.

* * *

Venturing inside, they rounded some corners from the cave-like walls and noticed not one, but six chests near a doorway. "Ooh! I call this one!" Cassandra instantly ran to a loot cache and claimed it. "Ooh! I got a cloak!" She grabbed it and it went into her inventory. "I like my current cloak though..."

Number knelt down and opened himself one. "Woah! I got an awesome Mark! I'm wearing this right now." Once he grabbed it, it changed with his current mark, and he looked down at it. "This is, awesome."

Both Angel and Zerox-2 got a Warlock bond out of their caches and some Ascendant Shards.

Jayce and Devan were probably the luckier ones because they got exotic weapons. Devan's being the Suros Regime, and Jayce the Truth.

"Haha! Yeah!" Jayce high fived Devan.

"I'm not bothering with this weapon until I can get the energy to upgrade it." Devan was happy with his find, but he liked his Shadow Price auto rifle.

It was time to move further into the Vault after their little excitement from their findings and continue.

Once they reached the bottom of many, many platforms, they saw their next challenge. "Okay, we have to defend confluxes next. A central one, then a left and right, then all three." Angel read out information from the list earlier that was inside her helmet.

"Doesn't seem to hard." Devan said as he jumped down to the platform below.

"Oh, and the hydra guarding this area is known as The Templar, he casts a debuff known as The Ritual of Negation. If you get marked from some green goo on the ground that will drop after killing a Fanatic, then you better rush to the fountain in the middle, or you will die.

***Respawning Restricted: Darkness Area***

"Oh, well we all knew that." Cassandra said as she followed Devan to the right side.

"Same as the rings! Hunters right, Titans left, us Warlocks got the center!" Angel announced on the radio.

"Got it." Everyone replied back.

The Templar showed up after they all got into their positions.

"This'll be fun." Devan grinned as she aimed his rifle and started killing Goblins.

* * *

After countless and countless waves of enemies, they successfully defended all three confluxes. Now they began the steps to kill the Oracles. Every way came with more and more Vex they killed. Nothing seemed to be able to touch them. Not before long, they cleared all the Oracles, and came the next step, killing the Templar.

"Hey, a shield-lookin' thing is in the fountain." Jayce pointed out, walking down there to get a closer look.

"It is a shield." Devan said as he jumped down from the right along with Cassandra.

"Why don't you pick it up?" Cassandra asked Number. Number looked at it and shook his head.

"Uh no." He replied.

"I'll do it!" Jayce grabbed it and the Templar spawned in the middle behind them.

"Everyone scatter!" Zerox-2 yelled out as he glided up and out of the middle. Everyone was able to make it out. They all heard an Oracle spawn and with the sound it made, was able to determine which one it was, so they took it down quickly.

"Jayce, use your super on The Templar, make sure you're aiming the shield at it too!" Angel notified him just in time as he charged up the shield and blasted an orb that was similar to a lanced Nova bomb, and it took down the Templar's shield. "Everyone, shoot the shield off of you if you are detained, and then fire at the Templar!" Zerox-2 announced over the radio and they complied.

After about 5 or 6 shield-downs, The Templar was killed, and they all cheered for a moment. "Heck yeah!" Devan yelled out, firing his Icebreaker into the air in celebration.

"Hmm, there are some more chests down here." Cassandra pointed out. She went up to one and opened it. "Aw man, only Energy?"

"Yeah, Energy!" Devan said right after Cassandra was saddened by it. "I needed these so I can upgrade my Suros!"

"We all got energy!" Number punched the chest closed. "I want an exotic."

"Calm down dude, you'll get one, don't worry." Jayce reassured him.

"I hope I do, or I'm going to some serious punching. The Vex aren't going to like me when I'm angry." Number cracked some of his robotic knuckles.

"Well, we should continue on, we are halfway done." Angel said to everyone, and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So...do we drop?" Cassandra looked down the incredibly high ledge down into a small river that led to the Gorgon Maze.

"Yup." Jayce was the first to hop off the ledge. Devan and Cassandra followed right after and then the rest.

Everyone landed safely with the help of their jumps and glides. "Incoming!" Number was heard on the radio and he used his Fist of Havoc to survive the fall, creating a huge crater where he landed.

"Wow. Of course." Cassandra grinned as he stood up.

"Sometimes I like to make a big entrance." He commented.

"I'm surprised the Gorgons didn't hear that." Zerox-2 said as he looked over a rock, already seeing a Gorgon. "Okay, follow right behind us, we know exactly where to go, DO NOT trail off away from us." He finished and started walking slowly through the maze.

Everyone walked in single-file line and when they reached rocks, they climbed up them so they can get an advantages over the Gorgons. "What happens if one detects us?"

"Let's not find out." Angel said as they reach the last area till they all sat next to each other. "You see those two Gorgons? Wait till they split, then we follow until we reach that hole right there in the wall." She pointed to a hole that was visible, and not very hard to see. "Okay got it." They replied.

Once the Gorgons past, they booked it, running into the hole and out of the maze. "Phew, that took some time." Devan said as they made their way down some caves.

"Well, now we have to start jumping..." Jayce said as they all looked at some platforms that formed, and deformed in front of them.

"Pfft." Devan already started to jump, and wait for the next platforms.

"Wait for me!" Cassandra jumped to another platform and saw a ledge nearby. She got a running start and leaped allowing her two additional jumps to get her safely to a ledge. "Ha! Easy!"

"And Boom!" Devan used his super charge because he was a few feet short, the time allowed him to float to the ledge.

"What a wasted super." Cassandra laughed as she scaled the ledge following the waypoint Zerox-2 set up for her.

Everyone else breezed their way down to the ledge and scaled it, reaching the final door.

"This is it..." Angel looked up at the door with everyone's eyes on it.

"Yeah...Well, here goes everything." Devan said.

"Or nothing." Devan's Ghost said from inside his helmet.

Once the door opened, there was a hydra known as the Gatekeeper. They had to eliminate it first to open the Vex Time Gates.

Once they dealt with that, the real challenge began. "Okay, Devan, Cassandra, into the left gate, Jayce and Number, defend the ring from anything at all costs! Zerox-2 you already know your part!" Angel barked orders quickly. Once everyone knew what to do, they began the summoning of the Time's Conflux.

* * *

It was difficult, but after grabbing two relics, and defending a conflux from countless Precursor, Desendant and normal Minotaurs, the relics disappeared. "Hey, the relics are gone!" Jayce and Number both called out once they completed that step.

Devan, Jayce and I will be in the back!" Angel yelled out while gliding over to the back of the room.

"Got it!" Zerox-2, Cassandra, and Number were sitting on the two rings, making sure they get them out of the portals.

A loud sound was heard from the front of the room, and a huge Minotaur named Atheon, Time's Conflux, appeared and looked down at them.

"Oh...that's the Time's Conflux?" Devan said slowly.

"We can't damage him that bad until we get Time's Vengeance." Zerox-2 said from over the radio.

"Well, then let's dance!" Devan yelled as Atheon opened a timestream, sending them back in time.

After a few runs through the portals, Atheon's health was low enough for one more run. "Okay guys, we kill him after we come back out again!" Angel announced before being sent forward in time.

Once they arrived and Jayce grabbed the relic, Devan and Angel began destroying the Oracles that spawned. They moved down the stairs until they reached the last Oracle.

Zerox-2 and his team were lowing his health just a bit more before the portal opened.

"Open fire!" Zerox-2 announced as Devan and Jayce came out of the portal, Angel was still inside, and something...horrible happened.

"OOOOHHHRRRRGGGGG!" Atheon's Minotaur call was heard as he disintegrated into ashes, and thus closing all portals. They all had killed Atheon before Angel made it out of the portal.

"Wait wait! ANGEL WAS STILL INSIDE! NO!" Devan screamed as they all caught a breather for a moment.

"What?! No, that's impossible. The Vex Time Gates should have stayed open long enough for her to escape!" Zerox-2 reread all the information given to him by the Guardians before them. He noticed something that they both didn't cover.

_"All Vex Gates Close once the Time's Conflux is destroyed."_

"No, no no!" Zerox-2 repeated as he knew they all made a huge mistake. "We should have waited!"

Cassandra was shocked and wasn't saying anything, the same with Number but he was kneeling with his head down, knowing their mistake.

Jayce just watched as Devan stood on the ring, trying to open the Vex Gate...but it never reopened.

"Open! OPEN! COME ON! ANGEL NO!" Devan set his back to the pillar in the middle of the ring and slid down slowly. "Oh God, what've we done..."

"Devan it's not just your fault, we all made the mistake, we didn't know!" Jayce stood over by Devan, but he didn't respond, he just sat quietly.

* * *

Devan finally moved after about 5 minutes of silence. Jayce lowered his hand and picked him up and patted him on the shoulder. "I know your upset bro, but we have to leave, we don't know what'll happen if we stay here."

Devan's response was a small nod. He raised his Ghost up along with the other Guardians and started to return to orbit.

***Returning to orbit** **7...6...5..4...***

Devan took one more look at the portal and knew Angel was gone, he had to let her go. He saw many Guardians fall in the past, but she was probably the most important person to him along with Jayce, because Jayce was like his brother.

***3...2...1...***

And with that, they were outside the vault in their ships. Six arrived, and only Five left...

* * *

Once Devan, who was now the new Fireteam leader since Angel's death, and the others reached the tower, many Guardians were there to congratulate them for their victory in the Vault of Glass, but once they got out of their ships, everyone knew something was missing, rather, _someone_ was missing.

The Speaker made his way to the Fireteams. "With the Time's Conflux destroyed, we can reassure our victory against the Darkness...The Traveler is healing slowly, but surely. Angel's sacrifice will not be forgotten, Guardians. Every Guardian is forged with light, and we all stay in the light. However, if we find ourselves in the darkness..." The speaker walked closer to the fireteams and held out his hand. "This is an Infusion of Light. Light created by the Traveler to save Guardians from the Darkness...should you ever need to free yourself from the Darkness's grasp, remember you were created to protect the light, not wilt away from it."

Devan held the light close to him and Ghost popped out from his helmet. "Let me get that for you." Ghost transmatted the light into a useable item in his inventory, with the light there, Devan felt a bit at peace, knowing that Angel would always be looking out for him.

* * *

Zerox-2, Number, and Cassandra walked with Devan and Jayce to the railings of the tower. "Will you two be all right?" Cassandra asked with sympathy.

Jayce nodded while Devan remained silent.

"Devan?" Cassandra went to reach for him, but he shook off her hand when it reached his shoulder. "Jayce and I will be fine, right bro?" He held up a fist.

"Yeah dude, we'll be fine. Just the two of us." Jayce bumped his fists and they both looked out into the city.

Zerox-2, Number, Cassandra left to continue their journey as Guardians to continue to protect the city from Darkness.

"Well Devan, what do we do now?" Jayce asked him.

"We do what we always have been doing." Devan pulled out his Icebreaker and rested it in his hands with a reassuring grip. "We fight." Devan grinned and Jayce nodded with a grin as well. They both returned to orbit, and continued their journey to fight against the Darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sooo...that took some time to write! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm continuing the story with a plot chapter now.

I give credit to ChiefD3m0n1c for allowing me to use his fireteam as the partnered fireteam for the raid. :D Give his story Killing Machine a read if you like!


End file.
